Peter Quill (Earth-199999)
; formerly | Relatives = unnamed maternal grandmother Unnamed maternal grandfather Meredith Quill (mother; deceased) Ego (father, deceased) unnamed maternal uncle Yondu Udonta (adopted father, deceased) numerous parental half siblings (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Missouri, United States of America, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human/Celestial hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Missouri, United States of America, Earth | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Jason Quill was born in Missouri on February 4, 1980, the son of a human mother, Meredith Quill and a Celestial father, Ego. Ego left Earth not long after he and Meredith conceived Peter, so Peter was raised only by his mother. His mother nicknamed him "Star-Lord." Peter's prize possession was a Sony Walkman, where he could listen to Awesome Mix Vol. 1, a mixtape his mother had made for him. By 1988, Peter was going through a hard time with his mother having fallen ill with cancer. On her deathbed she expressed sadness that he had been fighting with other boys, and then tried to offer a present for him to remember her by, but Peter was too upset to take it, or to take her take her hand in her final moments. His grandfather had to stuff the gift into Peter's backpack instead, and then unable to face any more, Peter turned from the room and ran out of the hospital. Once away from the hospital he knelt down in a field, wracked with grief, where he was suddenly bathed in a brilliant white light from above and drawn up into a mysterious spaceship. Peter soon learned that he had been abducted by Yondu Udonta, an extraterrestrial outlaw and leader of a faction of Ravagers. Yondu protected him from the other Ravagers while he used him for thieving, as Peter was small and skinny, and could fit into tight places. As an adult, Peter gained a reputation for his way with women, but was not an impressive criminal: he was arrested once for petty theft. The Orb One day, while stealing an Orb from the abandoned planet of Morag, he was encountered by intergalactic hunter Korath and two men, who demand that he hand the orb over to them. He pretends to be a "junker" when they ask who he is, but when they were unconvinced, he says that they may know him as "Star-Lord". They did not recognize him, so he decides to fight his way out. He knocked the two men behind him out and fled using his jet-powered boots, and made it back to his ship, Milano. He fled, flying away in the Milano, and narrowly escaped a geyser exploding. As he flew away, Bereet accidentally opens a call from a furious Yondu, mad that he did not hand the orb over to him. Quill refuses to hand the orb over to him and shuts the call down, causing Yondu to place a bounty on him for 40,000 units. Quill flew to Xandar, where he dropped Bereet off, then headed to meet the Broker, an antique collector. When he revealed that a man named Ronan sent men to take the Orb from him on Morag, Quill was pushed out of the store by a frightened Broker, who wanted nothing to do with the Orb if Ronan was after it. The Broker told Quill that Ronan was a Kree fanatic who sought to destroy Xandarian culture. After being pushed out of the store, he met a female alien named Gamora, with whom he striked up a conversation. Distracted by their talk, Quill was beaten down and Gamora ran off with the Orb. Quill attempted to pursue her, but bounty hunters 89P13 (also known as "Rocket") and Groot intercepted him, with plans to take him to Yondu for the 40,000 units. After a three-way fight, all four of them were arrested by Nova Corps soldiers, and imprisoned in the Kyln, a high-security prison. While in the prison, Quill noticed that several inmates threatened to kill Gamora, blaming her for the deaths of their families, for she was an agent of Ronan and Thanos. However, she told Quill, Rocket, and Groot that she intended to betray Ronan and Thanos and sell the Orb to a third party. That night, a sleepless Quill saw a group of men taking Gamora to the shower room to kill her. He followed then stopped Drax from killing Gamora, telling him that if Ronan was after her, he should keep her alive at least until Ronan arrives to kill her for the betrayal. Gamora told Quill and Rocket that if they escape from prison, they could split the profit of the Orb between the three of them - Groot later appeared, so a fourth benefactor would be added. The next day, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket planned their escape. The plan was to take down the battery to the control system, but Rocket told the group that he would need a keypad on a guard's arm as well as the leg of a nearby prisoner. While they planned, Groot stole the battery, which set the whole base on immediate high alert. The group separated during the riot to find the parts they needed to bust out of the prison. While the others fought through the prison, Quill bought the nearby prisoner's leg for 30,000 units. He returned to the group, who had secured the other items, and also found that Drax was helping them in escaping. They entered the control room and threw out the operator, and as Nova Corps soldiers attacked the control room with rocket launchers, Rocket arranged for drones to fly under the room while also disconnecting the gravity inside of the station, which allowed the control room to fly upwards and, utilizing the drones, could make it into a ship of sorts. They flew through the gates and reached the hangar, but before escaping with the confiscated Milano, Quill told the group that he needs his belongings which were impounded. He defeated three guards and then defeated a large blue guard who had stolen his mixtapes. He retrieved his tapes and reaches his ship in time to escape. The group flew to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient celestial being which has been turned into a mining colony by the Tivan family, to meet with Gamora's "third party", whom she intended to sell the Orb to. While waiting for the buyer, Quill talked with Gamora, with whom he was developing a friendship. As he tried to seduce her while introducing her to music (and referencing the movie Footloose by telling her the story of a "legendary hero named Kevin Bacon" who told a town of "people with sticks up their butts" that dancing is the greatest thing), Gamora drew a knife to stop him. Just then, he found that Drax, Rocket, and Groot got into a drunken brawl. He mediated and told them to stop fighting by reminding them that they all just had to put up with one another for a little while longer, until they got their payment. Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Gamora were summoned to meet the buyer, while Drax chose to remain outside. The group met Taneleer Tivan ("The Collector") and they were told that the Orb contained one of the "Infinity Stones", powerful gems that could destroy whole planets and civilizations. The particular stone in their possession was highly dangerous, and when The Collector's assistant attempted to steal the gem to gain her freedom, she was consumed by its power and exploded, destroying most of The Collector's collection. Quill, Rocket, Groot, The Collector, and Gamora survived, and as the group fled, they found out that Drax had called Ronan and his men to challenge him to a duel. At the same time, they found out that Yondu had arrived on the planet to track down Quill. Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot fended off Ronan's men using industrial-grade ships while Drax fought Ronan alone. During the escape, Gamora's ship was shot down by her sister and Ronan's servant Nebula, and the Orb was stolen from them. Gamora was left adrift in space, soon to die. Quill, who suddenly felt heroism in him, left his ship and gave his mask to Gamora, which let her breathe as his eyes became bloodshot and his skin peeled and froze. Moments before succumbing to the vacuum of space, Yondu picked him and Gamora up and captured them aboard his ship. Quill, after recovering with Gamora, was beaten by Yondu, but Quill convinced him that they should fight against their enemies together, just as in the old days. He agreed to give Yondu the Orb after taking it back from Ronan and his men, and he and Gamora met with Groot, Rocket, and Drax, who survived against Ronan's attack, on the Milano to discuss the plan. After arguing for a few minutes, Quill and Gamora finally managed to convince the others to follow along with their plan to stop Ronan, despite agreeing that they may die in the process. Guardians of the Galaxy The team got ready and explained the plan to the Ravagers. They suited up in Ravagers gear, and soon arrived over Xandar. The plan was for Yondu's men to fight off the Kree fighters as Yondu and Quill crash into Ronan's ship Dark Aster and steal the Power Stone. Rocket would shoot down the fighters attacking Xandar itself. The plan went horribly wrong as several Kree fighters appeared and shot down several Ravagers, including Yondu, but Quill managed to break through the wall with Gamora, Drax, and Groot in his ship. The Milano was destroyed in the process, but they were able to fight their way through Kree in the hangar. The Nova Corps were sent to aid the outlaws by Nova Prime after Dey convinced her that Quill was a trustworthy man (and not "100% a dick"). They formed a wall that held the Dark Aster in place, which prevented it from getting closer to Xandar. Quill, Drax, and Groot reached the doors near the main room while Gamora fought against Nebula. When Gamora was able to open the doors to the main room, Quill, Groot, and Drax went to confront Ronan. However, Ronan had the Power Stone attached to his hammer, which gave it an invincible force. Quill shot Ronan with a rocket launcher, only to find that Ronan was still alive from the blast. Ronan used his hammer's force with the stone to destroy all of the Nova Corps ships forming the wall. Ronan also ordered the "Immolation Initiative", where his fighters would crash into Xandar in suicide attacks. Rocket shot many down, saving much of the city. As Ronan was about to kill the group, Rocket launched a brave crashing of his ship into the Dark Aster, which destroyed the ship's engines and made it plummet towards the ground. Quill, Drax, Rocket, and Gamora were saved from certain death when Groot formed a wall of twigs around them using his arms, and they survive the crash, although Groot was broken into several pieces, and seemingly killed. Ronan also survived and informed the crowd surrounding the wreckage of the Dark Aster that he would purify the planet. However, Quill distracted Ronan by challenging him to a dance battle, and dancing before him as Rocket blasted him, which allowed Quill to grab the stone. Suffering from its effects, he was offered the hand of Gamora, and the two shared the burden. Drax then joined in, as does Rocket, and so the burden of holding the stone was not dangerous enough to kill the four of them combined. Ronan was confused by how the team was able to hold the stone for so long, to which Quill replied "You said it yourself, bitch, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy," and then they used the force of the stone to obliterate Ronan. After saving Xandar from Ronan, Yondu arrived at the wreckage. He reminded Quill of their deal, so Quill gave him the Orb. Yondu left with his Ravagers, and Quill revealed to the team that he switched the Orb out. He then later gave the real Orb to the Nova Corps to contain safely. The group was congratulated by Nova Prime and Rhomann Dey, and their criminal records were expunged. While being briefed by Nova Corps, Quill found out that the reason he could withstand the power of the stone for a longer time than most was because his father was part of an ancient species unknown even to them. As a reward for his services to Xandar, Quill was given a repaired version of the Milano by Nova Corps, and the group flew off in their ship. When asked what they'd do next, Quill told the team that they could do "good, bad, or a bit of both". When Gamora told him that they would follow his lead no matter what, he said that they would do a bit of both. Over the next couple of months, Quill and the Guardians worked as heroes for hire, as they protected planets from potential threats for a price. One such job they took was when they were hired by High Priestess Ayesha of the Sovereign to kill an inter-dimensional beast that threatened her people. After he and the Guardians defeated the beast, they collected their reward - custody over Nebula, whom had been taken prisoner by the Sovereign after she tried to steal highly valuable batteries from them. Quill and Ayesha discussed the Sovereign people's reproduction processes, and Quill offered to show her the Terran way of mating, which Ayesha called primitive. Ayesha asked Quill's heritage for she sensed something in him that was more than human. Quill informed her that he didn't know who his father was. Later, Quill apologized to Gamora for flirting with the High Priestess. Drax told Quill that he and Gamora would never be involved romantically, for he was a dancer and she was not. As they were leaving Sovereign, they were warned of an approaching Sovereign fleet. Drax concluded that they were being targeted because Rocket had stolen some batteries himself as he was leaving. This caused Quill and Rocket to bicker while escaping from an entire Sovereign fleet on full assault. They managed to escape through a quantum-asteroid field, despite Quill and Rocket fighting over the controls throughout. However, they were met yet again by the Sovereign fleet on the other side of the field. Luckily, a small spaceship appeared and obliterated the entire Sovereign fleet in one blast. In extremely bad condition, the Milano is forced to crash-land on Berhert. Quill and Rocket continued to argue, while Gamora attempted to scold both of them. Just then, the ship that helped them escape the Sovereign landed nearby, and so they prepared to combat whoever was inside. However, they were only greeted by two individuals - a female alien Mantis and Ego, who claimed to be Peter's father. Father and Son Ego explained that he hired Yondu to deliver Peter to him, after Meredith's death. Ego was quite confused as to why Yondu decided to keep Peter for himself, but nevertheless, Ego explained that he had been tracking Peter down ever since. He invited Peter and the Guardians to go to the planet he was residing in, in order to explain Peter's true heritage. Peter and Gamora talked in the woods while Ego was urinating. Peter was suspicious, but Gamora encouraged him to take this opportunity to see if that was in fact his real father. She cited Peter's story of how he used to pretend David Hasselhoff was his father, and that he was only absent because he was filming the television show Knight Rider. Peter reiterated that it was a sad story, only meant to comfort him because he saw other kids playing catch with their dads. She then said that if he turned out to be evil, they could just kill him. The next day, Peter, Gamora, and Drax boarded Ego's ship, leaving Rocket, Groot, and Nebula behind to fix the ship. Peter and Rocket's shared one bitter exchange before parting ways. On the ship, the team got to learn more about Mantis, and how she is a empath that helps Ego fall asleep. Mantis also exposed Peter's romantic and sexual feelings towards Gamora. Not long after landing on Ego's Planet, Ego revealed that he was of an ancient race known as the Celestials and that he was, in actuality, the planet itself. Ego merely conjured a human form in order to visit other planets and encounter new lifeforms. He revealed to Peter that it was not long after he started doing this was when he met Meredith. He affectionately talked about her and her passion for music. Peter asked why Ego even left, if he loved Meredith so much. Ego later explained that he'd die if he stayed away from his planet for too long. Ego pleaded for Peter to give him the chance to be a father to him. When Peter didn't respond immediately, Ego decided to reveal to him that Peter too could harness the power of the planet and the power to create. Peter created a ball, and played catch with his father. This newfound power lifted Peter's spirits. He tried romantically dancing with Gamora, but she ended after a while. Gamora tried explaining her suspicions for Ego, but Peter didn't want to hear it. Gamora stormed off after Peter remarked that he had finally found his family. In the evening, Ego approached Peter and talked to him about Looking Glass' "Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)", a favorite song of Meredith. Ego then brought Peter back to the main hall where he revealed his plan for galactic expansion. Over thousands of years, Ego had been planting extensions of himself in all the planets he had visited, in order to consume and to incorporate each planet into himself. However, Ego realized that one Celestial would not be enough to power such an endeavor, so he began spawning offspring in every planet he visited. However, none of his offspring carried the ability to harness Ego's power, so he killed them off. He explained that Yondu probably kept Peter away from Ego after he found out about this. However, as it turned out, Peter was the first offspring to be able to harness Ego's power. Peter was enchanted with Ego's plan for galactic expansion for a moment, before Ego offhandedly revealed that he placed the tumor in Meredith's brain that eventually led to her death. Peter then quickly snapped out of his enchantment and blasted Ego. Ego Strikes Back Ego grabbed a hold of Peter and began using his power to begin the expansion. Ego smashed Peter's walkman in front of him. Soon after, Drax, Gamora, Mantis, and Nebula busted into the main hall, momentarily distracting Ego. Rocket, Groot, and Yondu crased their ship into the main hall and directly into Ego immediately after. Peter climbed into the ship and he was surprised to see Yondu there with the Guardians. Personality Peter is shown to be humorous, sly, and laid back to an extent. While he grew up as a thief with the Ravagers, Peter has a good heart, and would sacrifice himself for his friends. | Powers = Celestial/Human Hybrid: Star-Lord's heritage is a Celestial/Human hybrid, granting him abilities outside of the human norm. * Enhanced Strength: He has above-human physical strength, being able to tackle Groot, a walking tree with ease. * Enhanced Durability: His enhanced physical constitution has allowed him to survive powerful physical attacks, even those from superhumanly strong beings without it slowing his performance. * Peak Human Condition: Quill can endure long periods of time in battle without tiring. * Energy Manipulation: Peter's connection to the planet Ego allowed him to conjure up energy to create energy constructs while he was connected to the planet. * Energy Resistance: Quill was able to survive holding an Infinity Stone for an extended period without being destroyed by its power. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Quill is shown to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos, as well as being was able to defeat superior numbers of trained soldiers. Universal Knowledge: Quill, having grown up in space, has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures. Expert Marksman: Quill is shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy. His primary firearms are a pair of quad blasters which discharge either bolts of fire or electricity. Expert Pilot: He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. | Strength = | Equipment = Translator Implant: Quill has a translator implanted on his neck allowing him to understand and speak various alien languages. Awesome Mix Vol. 1: A mix tape of his mother's favorite songs. One of the only things he has to remember her and the planet Earth by. Awesome Mix Vol. 2: A second mix tape Peter discovered after the battle of Xandar. Microsoft Zune: An MP3 player (with 300 songs loaded onto it) given to Peter after the death of Yondu. Helmet: Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has small jets that he attaches to his boots. The jets can facilitate an increase in forward movement, and can also be used to achieve directional control during a space walk. Formerly: Power Stone: For a brief period of time, Peter Quill wielded the Power Stone, gaining the abilities it naturally grants to its users. Sony Walkman: A Sony Walkman that Quill has since he was a child. He listens to the mix tapes his mother gave him on it. The Walkman was destroyed in his fight against Ego. | Weapons = Quad Blaster Hadron Enforcer: Shoots a concentrated beam of nuclear explosions. | Notes = * Chris Pratt portrays Star-Lord in Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, while Wyatt Oleff portrays a younger Star-Lord in flashbacks in both films. Pratt will reprise the role in Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * His alias "Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him. * His Walkman was a blue TPS-L2 Sony Walkman from 1979. * He named his ship the Milano after his childhood crush Alyssa Milano. | Links = }} ru:Питер Квилл (199999) Category:Quill Family Category:Human/Celestial Hybrids Category:Udonta Family